


In Brightest Day and Darkest Night

by Namacub95



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Gen, Magical Girls, Post-Starfall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namacub95/pseuds/Namacub95
Summary: It's difficult to balance being a teenager and being a Star Guardian.With a new school year starting, Lux and her friends are entering their final year of high school. With the future of their normal lives uncertain and the discovery of new Star Guardians in the city, the last thing they need is the invasion of strange alien creatures intent on destroying the world starting with Runeterra City(Post-Starfall)





	In Brightest Day and Darkest Night

Runeterra City was beautiful at night. The city was lit by seemingly a million lights, shining brightly against the darkness like stars in a night sky. Down in the streets, all was quiet too with only the rumbling of driving cars to break the stillness. It was a peaceful night, quiet. Uneventful. No monsters threatening to destroy buildings or wreak havoc in whatever manner they saw fit. Tonight, it seemed, the city’s guardians would get a brief opportunity for rest.

“C’mon, Rakan, don’t be such a baby!” a voice broke through the night.

A magenta-haired girl giggled, dragging a blond boy along behind her. She seemed fearless, striding down the dark streets with not a care in the world whilst her companion seemed more cautious, his eyes darting to the side-alleys and shadowy spots as if expecting something or someone to jump out at them. However, he followed behind nonetheless.

"I told you, Xayah, what if--"

"What if, what if." She blew him off with a wave of her hand "And I told you that your parents can shove it. If they don't like me then fine but I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend whether they like it or not."

Rakan looked like he wanted to argue back but he decided not to, his lips pursed shut into a worried frown, and tugged the hood of his jacket further down so his face was further obscured in shadows.

Xayah continued to lead them both through the maze of backstreets and alleys until they emerged beside the river. Rakan found himself behind pulled underneath the bridge and pushed up against the bricks with Xayah only inches from his face. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leant down to kiss her when suddenly she reared back, her head whipping around to their immediate left and squinting off into the darkness, her ears twitching like she was trying to discern some distant sound. Rakan followed her gaze out but only saw the river with the streetlights reflected in the rippling water and the occasional car driving down the street.

Then suddenly the sky was alight with five bright coloured trails like shooting stars; pink, green, blue, purple and red. He wondered briefly if that was what Xayah had heard and decided that it must be. Those bright streaks through the sky had been happening more and more frequently at night (and sometimes even during the day) and no one seemed to know quite what was causing them but they always happened together

"It's nothing." Rakan shrugged "Just those weird shooting star things."

Xayah didn't respond to him, she wasn't even looking at the sky where the strange trails were already beginning to fade away. Instead she seemed to be staring out at seemingly nothing but still on alert as if she was expecting something to happen. Rakan was starting to worry now, usually Xayah was the one who didn't care about danger or risk-taking and seeing her so on-edge made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and the urge to take her and run back to his house was at the forefront of his mind.

Instead it was Xayah who moved first, untangling herself from him and taking a cautious step out from under the bridge. Instinctively she reached back and took his hand before stepping out into the streetlight once more. Maybe it was to steel her nerves or to settle herself or whatever was running through her mind at that moment, Rakan wasn’t sure. Either way, he was sufficiently on edge himself that he didn’t want to let her out of his sight unless he was certain that it was really nothing to worry about.

“Let’s go.” Xayah finally said “This place gives me the creeps.”

On that point, Rakan agreed with her, he was starting to get the feeling like something was not quite right but he couldn’t quite place what was causing it. Xayah began to walk away back down the street where they had originally come from, perhaps to go to her house instead of making their secret rendezvous far away from where she believed they’d be caught.

Then a noise which Rakan could only describe as being a combination of a deep bass and the sound of metal scraping along metal filled the air. He clamped his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to block the horrible noise out. Xayah was quick to do the same with a loud yell of: "What the hell is that?" All he could think to do was grab his girlfriend and run as fast as he could back to his house, damn the consequences of his parents being more than a little pissed.

Then over the river, it seemed like the sky ripped itself open with horrible green light emanating out. He found himself yanked backwards into the shadows under the bridge by Xayah and both of them watched in horror. Creatures like Rakan had never seen were starting to pour out of the newly formed rip in reality and each seemed more horrible than the last with tentacles and a huge green eye, one was as large as a five-story building with horrible pincers, another was only the size of a small dog but looked like some bug larvae. All were terrible. The only thing that relieved Rakan somewhat was that none of them seemed to notice he and Xayah trying their best to press themselves against the bricks of the bridge and stay out of sight. Finally, a lone figure, strangely human-like stepped out and the rip closed itself like some invisible force was stitching it back together. 

Then, as if they hadn't been there at all, they vanished into the night. The human-like figure raising its arms and causing them all to fly away into the night until Rakan couldn't make them out against the dark of the night sky.

"Well...shit." Xayah breathed beside him. Rakan never agreed more in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this initial chapter but I just wanted to set the scene for now. I promise that the chapters will be longer from here on.
> 
> Also this is my first League of Legends fic so be gentle on my soul. I was just really inspired by the new Star Guardian skin line that I felt like I had to write something before the inspiration left me. Any advice or critique you can give will be greatly appreciated on this.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!


End file.
